


Too Much To Handle

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: First Time, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruna wants a massage. He gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tomoe_daeva!

“Mmmphhmmrr,” Haruna said. He was flopped down on his bed, a towel still wrapped around his hips from the after-practice bath he’d just taken, hair glistening in the last rays of sunlight streaming through his bedroom window.

Akimaru couldn’t help staring. It wasn’t like Haruna would notice anyway, with his face pressed to the bed like that.

“MmmHHRRwhhaahed?” Haruna’s muffled voice came again.

“What?” Akimaru asked. “You know I can’t hear you through your mouthful of pillow.”

The pillow came flying at his head the next second, but Akimaru saw it coming and swatted it away before it hit. Haruna glared as though blocking his throw was a mortal affront, which of course it was. “You ruined it. You were supposed to get hit in the face and then I could say ‘sorry, I couldn’t hear _you_ through _your_ mouthful of pillow.’” He pouted. “It would have hit Takaya. Macchin too. You really are creepy, Akimaru.”

Well, that stung. Akimaru just smiled blandly and tossed the pillow back to Haruna. “Sorry I can handle whatever you throw at me. Now what were you saying?”

Haruna gave an exasperated sigh. “I _said_ come here.”

But instead of coming as he was bidden, Akimaru just looked at him like he didn’t understand what was coming out of his mouth. So Haruna stared back for a minute, waiting, being oh so patient. Then decided maybe if he repeated himself it’d get through. “Come. Here.”

“Come where? I _am_ here.” Right there in Haruna’s room, sitting on the floor, close enough to touch Haruna. Just where did Haruna expect him to ‘come’ to? Certainly not—

“On the bed, idiot,” Haruna said, not moving, arms underneath his pillow with his face turned toward Akimaru.

It was kind of fun watching Akimaru’s mouth hang open like that, with that look of confusion on his face. Kind of fun seeing him in just his boxers too. Hiding his shirt had been a good idea.

“But… there’s not room.” Great. Now Akimaru could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at the thought of being pressed up against Haruna in that narrow bed… when they were both practically naked… That couldn’t be what Haruna was asking.

“Well how else are you going to get close enough to give me a massage?” Haruna asked. It was the most obvious thing in the world; how could Akimaru not see it?

“A…a massage?” Akimaru said, somehow managing to sound both dubious and tempted at the same time. He shook his head. This wasn’t happening. Couldn’t be happening. It sounded too much like one of his fantasies to be real. And it was impossible anyway. “I can’t do that. I’m not certified.”

Haruna grumbled. “But I’m so tired and sore. You’re going to let my shoulder stay tense like this all night long? What kind of best friend are you?”

“The kind who’ll take you to the massage therapist right now if you want a massage so bad.” Akimaru looked agitated, sounded deflated. “I can’t give you one. What if I mess it up? What if I hurt your pitching arm?”

“Oh come on, Akimaru, you can’t be bad at everything.”

The look of surprise on Akimaru’s face made the corners of Haruna’s eyes crinkle happily. Was it that surprising to hear? Sure he was bad a _most_ things, but he was actually good at catching, and he was good at video games, and he was usually good with words. It gave Haruna a sense of satisfaction to have the upper hand in a conversation like this. “I don’t want to go anywhere right now and the massage place is about to close anyway. Come on, I just want you to rub my back a little. You won’t hurt me. And stop pouting like that, it’s not even cute.” Nope. Not even a little bit.

Akimaru sighed. He could argue some more, point out again what a horrible and risky idea this was, but like it’d sway Haruna at all anyway. If he denied him, Haruna would just be mad at him for who knew how long; he’d probably tell him to go home, not talk to him tomorrow at practice. Still, Akimaru’s head was telling him saying no was the right thing to do. His body, on the other hand… if he could tell his pulse to drop and mouth to stop being so dry, tear his eyes off of the smooth expanse of Haruna’s exposed back, somehow ignore that he was getting a little aroused... it’d be so much easier to just say it.

What came out instead was a soft and rather defeated groan. “Do you have lotion or something?”

Haruna brightened instantly. “In the top drawer of my dresser.”

“This?” Akimaru asked, smirking as he held up the rather fancy-looking bottle of lotion he’d rummaged out of Haruna’s dresser.

Haruna nodded, smiling like a satisfied cat as he stretched himself out on the bed.

Akimaru raised an eyebrow. “Vanilla and ylang ylang?”

“It smells good! And it’s _French_ vanilla; read the bottle. Just because you have no culture and no taste doesn’t mean I don’t,” Haruna said, watching as Akimaru opened the bottle and took a sniff.

“Sure, Haruna.” He stood beside Haruna’s bed, holding the lotion, unsure what to do next. Put the lotion on Haruna’s skin, of course, but… how could he get a good angle? The bed was so small.

Haruna looked up at him eagerly. “Well? Hop on. You’re ready, aren’t you?”

 _Hop on?_ Akimaru’s eyes widened behind his glasses and it was all he could do not to leave his mouth hanging open again. “You… want me to…”

“Get on the bed,” Haruna said slowly, hoping Akimaru would stop being so thick-headed and starting to wonder if he was maybe not getting enough sleep or something lately. He sure was slow today. “How many times do I have to say it?”

Akimaru nodded. “Right.” He took a deep breath, licked his lips, then carefully, carefully tried to sit on the edge of the bed somewhere not already occupied by Haruna’s hips or thighs or legs. So impossible. By his feet there was just enough room for Akimaru… only one problem. “I, ah, can’t really reach from here.”

Haruna made a noise of supreme long-suffering, which came out as an irritated growl. “So get on top of me, dumbass, like stretching for practice.”

Akimaru’s breath hitched. He hadn’t helped Haruna stretch for practice in a long while—it wasn’t usually his job. He wasn’t a starting catcher; he wasn’t even first choice for backup. Being that close to Haruna—right on top of him—hadn’t happened since they were both a lot younger. Since before he’d realized the depth of his feelings…

“Did you hear me?” Haruna asked, craning his neck back to glare at Akimaru, who still hadn’t moved an inch.

“Uh, yes. Okay. Then I’ll just…” _Just climb on top of you in nothing but my boxers. While you’re in nothing but a_ towel. _That’s not awkward at all._ Akimaru gave a rueful little laugh and then swallowed hard, steeling himself. His heart was pounding in his chest as he straddled Haruna’s thighs and settled his knees to either side of Haruna’s hips. He swallowed again as his body began to react to the sight and feel of Haruna’s nearly bare body laid out beneath him. If Akimaru just stayed supported on his knees he wouldn’t have to touch with anything more than his hands and Haruna wouldn’t notice…

Haruna sighed happily as he heard the cap of the bottle pop open, then gasped a little in shock as the lotion hit his back. “Akimaru, watch it! That’s cold!”

“Sorry,” Akimaru said thickly.

He sounded a little weird. But Haruna brushed it off as Akimaru set his hands to his skin, the lotion warming to his touch. His large, firm hands moved in long, gentle strokes up and down the length of Haruna’s back, carefully avoiding his spine. At least he knew massaging bone was a bad idea. It felt amazing. It felt even more amazing as Akimaru seemed to warm to the task, spreading the lotion higher and kneading soft circles into his shoulders with his thumbs. Haruna buried his face in his pillow and moaned quietly. Oh, it felt good. Better than the real massage doctor, who tended to be on the rough side. Akimaru’s hands were gentle, slow, kneading and stroking in all the right places and making Haruna melt into a happy pool of warm satisfaction.

Akimaru was enjoying it just as much. He breathed shallowly, rapidly, the pleasant scent of the lotion filling the room. The relaxing scent was doing nothing to calm the rushing thunder of his own pulse in his ears. And the feel of his own slick hands caressing Haruna’s skin, the way Haruna’s well-defined muscles relaxed under his touch, and the _sounds_ Haruna was making into his pillow were all causing Akimaru’s blood to rush to places far lower and much more embarrassing than his head.

“Ahhhhnnnhhmmmphh!” Haruna cried suddenly with his face pressed hard into his pillow.

Akimaru stopped what he was doing, trying not to panic. “Shit, did I hurt you?”

“Don’t stop!” Haruna pulled his face out of his pillow to snap. “Right there, keep going!”

Akimaru made a grunt of assent, not trusting his voice, and did as he was told. He found the same spot he’d been working on, pressing his thumb into a particularly hard knot under Haruna’s left shoulder blade and then rubbing slow circles into it.

“Ahh, harder. Do it harder!” Haruna groaned, fingers curling into the sides of his pillow.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Akimaru protested even as he pressed a little harder into the knot.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Haruna gasped, even though it was sort of a lie. It did hurt a little, but it hurt _good_. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Akimaru bit his lip and kept on, eyes glued to the side of Haruna’s face as he watched that expression of extreme bliss. Haruna’s eyes were shut tight, mouth open and panting, moaning every now and then. His fingers clenched and unclenched in the pillow. This was what sex with Haruna would look like. It was making Akimaru’s head spin and his knees weak, and if he wasn’t hard before, he was now. Achingly so.

Neither knew how much time passed before the muscle under Haruna’s shoulder blade finally began to relax. Haruna was still blissed out, breathing heavily and whimpering into his pillow as Akimaru continued to rub. Eventually, though, Haruna began to realize that this massage was affecting him a lot more than any other ever had. He was weightless and tingling and boneless… except for between his legs. It was kind of confusing. It wasn’t like Akimaru was _sexy_ or anything. Except that right now he really was. And Haruna didn’t want him to stop.

“Lower,” Haruna finally said, voice husky.

Wordlessly, Akimaru complied. He let his hands caress Haruna’s back, fingers trailing over his sides until they were positioned at his lower back. There he began to rub slow circles with his thumbs, fingers gripping Haruna’s hips lightly for leverage. He was still breathing too fast and his legs were beginning to tremble, but so far it seemed like Haruna hadn’t noticed how turned on he was. Good.

The press of Akimaru’s fingers into his hips felt so good it made Haruna thrust a little involuntarily. Akimaru stilled.

“Who said you could stop?” Haruna asked before burying his face into his pillow. Not that he was hiding a blush or anything.

“I… um…” Akimaru stuttered. Words crowded his mind, _hot sexy do that again move for me please fuck_ , but none of them fit to voice. He gave up and licked his lips, then started to knead Haruna’s lower back. Maybe he didn’t need to say anything. Maybe if he just kept massaging, he could make Haruna’s hips move like that again.

Haruna made a pleased growl as Akimaru’s fingers pressed a little harder. Akimaru’s thumbs kneaded lower… lower… until he dared to push the towel down a bit further, giving him a peek at just the top of Haruna’s perfect ass. Haruna shivered as Akimaru’s thumb tentatively brushed the beginning of the dip between his cheeks. Akimaru let out a shuddering breath.

“Yesss, lower,” Haruna urged, lifting his hips to give Akimaru better access—and felt something hard press against his ass. He stilled. “What is that?”

Akimaru was too mortified to answer. How was he supposed to tell Haruna he’d just bumped up against his raging hard-on? It’d seemed like Haruna had been enjoying himself too, but he probably wasn’t _dripping_ like Akimaru suddenly realized he was. The front of his boxers was so damp. He was never ever ever going to live this down.

“You’re hard.” It was a statement. Haruna knew. But he didn’t sound disgusted… he sounded, what, curious? Maybe.

“Ah…. yeah,” Akimaru said. No use denying it.

Haruna made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Then he pressed back more firmly against Akimaru’s erection, wanting to know how it’d feel. It was hard to tell between layers of cloth, but he thought it wasn’t bad. It might even be good. “Touch me.”

“What?”

Haruna tsked. Akimaru was getting less sexy by the moment. “Do I have to repeat everything I say? Touch me. It’s your fault anyway that I’m…” he waved his hand in the air, face still half hidden in his pillow and hips still lifted. “So touch me.”

Akimaru held his breath, hardly believing what he was hearing. Haruna wanted to be touched. He didn’t dare let himself think Haruna meant where he _thought_ he meant. So he slowly let his hands slide a bit lower on Haruna’s hips and started smoothing his fingers up and down his sides.

A pleased sigh escaped Haruna’s lips. That was nice, but not what he’d asked for. He needed more. “Lower.”

Trembling now, Akimaru slipped his fingers under the towel and caressed lower, past his hips… touching the crease of Haruna’s thighs. His fingertips brushed coarse hair and he instinctively pulled away, afraid to go too far. He wanted to be allowed to keep touching Haruna, and if he touched the wrong spot...

“ _Lower_ and more toward the front, come on, Akimaru, _touch_ me,” Haruna whined, lifting his hips even higher and pressing back into Akimaru. He felt Akimaru’s cock twitch. Oh yes, that was good.

 _It’s what he wants, it’s really what he wants._ Akimaru half expected to wake up now, for this to all have been a dream. He let out a shuddering breath and gripped Haruna’s hip with one hand, his other moving hesitantly beneath the towel to brush against Haruna’s length. _He’s hard, oh god,_ Akimaru’s mind supplied unhelpfully. Haruna hummed and moved his hips, trying to put himself more firmly into Akimaru’s hand. That was it. Akimaru moaned and closed his fingers around Haruna’s erection, stroking slowly, relishing every touch.

It was good, so much better than when he did this to himself, Haruna thought as Akimaru’s sure hand worked him. He couldn’t help his hips bucking, fingers twisting into his pillow. “I think…” he panted after a bit, “I found something else you’re good at.”

Akimaru’s thighs quivered, barely able to support his weight now as pleasure shocked his system. His voice quivered too as he laughed. “You think?”

“Nnngh, yeah,” Haruna groaned, rocking his hips faster, feeling the press of Akimaru’s erection nestled between his cheeks. Yes, it was good, he decided. All of it.

It didn’t take much more to push Akimaru over the edge. Haruna beneath him, praising him, moaning for him, hard dick in his hand, his own length squeezed between that ass—Akimaru thrust, thrust thrust, thrust, and felt his orgasm seize him. He let out a wordless cry somewhere between a moan and a sob, stilling as he pressed himself tensely against Haruna. Shaky and rhythmless, he continued to pump Haruna’s dick with his hand.

It was enough to get Haruna off too. The way Akimaru’s hand gripped his hip tight enough to bruise, the shiver as Akimaru spilled himself against him, and the hand still fondling his cock, stroking fast and hard, brought it on too quickly. He bit down hard on the pillow and gave a keening wail as he came, shooting over Akimaru’s fist and onto his blankets.

Sated, Haruna collapsed onto the bed, Akimaru falling heavily atop him. For a while they just lie there, gulping air, trying to catch their breath. Haruna didn’t protest when it became apparent that Akimaru wasn’t going to get off of him anytime soon. He didn’t even complain about the obvious wet spot in Akimaru’s boxers that was pressed uncomfortably against him. He just let him stay there, his weight oddly comforting.

After a while, he felt Akimaru moving… just slightly, fingers ghosting over his upper arm. And then the soft press of lips to the back of his neck and down his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Akimaru stilled, then withdrew. So he’d fucked up and gone too far after all… the thought that it was okay to make Haruna come but not to show him all the tenderness he felt for him put a bitter taste in his mouth. “Sorry.”

Haruna sighed. “Would you stop saying that?”

“I thought… you didn’t want me to--”

Twisting, Haruna made it clear he wanted to move. Akimaru got off and sat up, running a hand through his hair, not looking at Haruna.

“Idiot.”

That got his attention.

Haruna was lying on his back now, towel forgotten beneath him, staring up at Akimaru. “I didn’t _not_ want any of that. I just wanted to know why you were, I don’t know, treating me like a lover.”

“Because,” Akimaru said shakily. _Because I wish you were…_ How creepy would that sound?

That wasn’t an answer. Haruna frowned and reached out, catching one of Akimaru’s hands. “Do it again.”

Akimaru gave him a confused and stupidly scared look. “Do what again? Massage you? Touch you?”

“Kiss me.”

The look in Haruna’s eyes was so earnest it made Akimaru’s chest tight. “Do you even know what you’re asking?”

“I’m asking for a kiss,” Haruna said, pulling Akimaru down toward him again. “I think you owe me that much after what we just did.”

The blush spreading across Akimaru’s cheeks made Haruna smile. The massage was good, so was the other stuff, and the cuddling after… Haruna needed to know if a kiss would be good too. How did that song go again? Something about knowing it was real if it was in his kiss? Haruna wanted to find out.

He shouldn’t. Akimaru knew this was probably all just fun and games to Haruna, just a little exploration. Not at all on the level of what Akimaru felt. But how could he refuse? After all they’d done… it was just a kiss. Just a kiss.

Akimaru’s heart was in his throat as he pressed his lips to Haruna’s. The kiss started gentle, chaste even, until Haruna licked Akimaru’s bottom lip. After that Akimaru couldn’t help it—he gave in and gave up, kissing Haruna for all he was worth. It was desperate, the way Akimaru breathed Haruna in, tasting him, savoring him. And Haruna was kissing back, catching on quick, keeping up even as Akimaru threatened to devour him.

It left Akimaru dazed. Haruna himself was lightheaded by the time the kiss finally ended.

Oh yes, that had been _good_. Amazing, even.

“Did you feel that?” Haruna said, smiling up at Akimaru with half-lidded eyes, fingers drifting through his mussed hair.

“…Feel what?” Akimaru hated it, how Haruna just kept leaving him wrong-footed and confused. He wasn’t used to feeling this out of control. This whole night was turning him inside out.

“I think I just felt your _heart_. Did you feel mine?” Haruna looked at him searchingly. It sure felt like the beginning of something amazing to him. But if Akimaru didn’t feel it then he wasn’t going to waste his time falling in love or anything.

“I…” He really couldn’t ask what again, no matter how utterly confusing Haruna was being. And no matter how much Akimaru wanted to read into what Haruna had just said, he was so afraid to—he’d break into a million pieces if he believed and then it _wasn’t_ what he’d thought… But it was true that he could feel Haruna’s heart beating in his chest. And Haruna could probably feel his.

So Akimaru nodded. “Yes. I felt it. I feel it, Haruna.”

The smile that came over Haruna’s face was the most beautiful thing Akimaru had ever seen up to that point.

…Apparently, he couldn’t handle everything Haruna threw at him after all.


End file.
